


[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: ... of sorts ..., Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Voiceteam 2020, manifesto, so that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Just the Golden Geese discussing our VoiceTeam process and priorities... but not so coherently as that implies...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Notes on a Resurrection [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413830) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel). 
  * Inspired by [[filk] Returning from Points Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329032) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce), [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod), [poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] a little bird told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299044) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce), [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune), [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah), [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod). 
  * Inspired by [[filk] Fill Up My Dash, You're My Followers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153952) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [FaintlyAudible (FaintlyMacabre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyAudible), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod). 
  * Inspired by [Blue Balls and Jam: An Epic Poem [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348718) by [gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah). 
  * Inspired by [[filk] I'm naughty, I'm a goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100324) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Glint of Light on Broken Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155842) by [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas). 
  * Inspired by [geese goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997547) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Do-NAY-tions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426217) by [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom). 
  * Inspired by [[filk] Royal Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157567) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod), [poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Two Mandalorians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188242) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Geese...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276622) by [elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 01:54

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/14w57kdhzweqtqj/a%20goose%20manifesto.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 29 MB (mp3)  
  


###### The Golden Geese!

 ***** [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel)  
***** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)  
***** [FaintlyAudible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre)  
***** [gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah)  
***** olive2read  
***** [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas)  
***** [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies)  
***** [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom)  
***** [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart)  
***** [Primarybuffelpanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune)  
***** [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule)  
and, of course,  
***** the GOOSE  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 3 Weird Science Challenge and Submitted as part of VoiceTeam 2020 Amnesty!
> 
> Thanks to all my fellow Golden Geese for giving permission for their voices and creations to be used 😬


End file.
